The purpose of the Industrial Hygiene program at Tulane University is to provide industrial hygiene training for candidates, enabling them to seek employment in government, labor, the private sector, and in academia. The training project grant is used to increase the number of minority and disadvantaged students in the field of industrial hygiene. The training grant is administered through Tulane University's on-campus industrial hygiene program. The Industrial Hygiene program is comprehensive and includes core courses from various public health disciplines. Courses include epidemiology, biostatistics, toxicology, radiological health, industrial ventilation, physical agents, air sampling and analysis occupational health, principles of industrial hygiene, and air pollution. In addition, all full-tim students participate in a weekly departmental seminar. Students also select electives from the other disciplines within the department, such as, hazardous waste management, risk assessment, principles of safety and industrial hygiene aspects of plant operations. Currently there are eight students in the on-campus program. In addition to our on-campus program, our distance learning program continues to be successful. There are over thirty students enrolled in the distance learning program. Two on-campus students are scheduled to graduate in December 2011 and are seeking employment. One student graduated from the on-campus program in December 2010 and a total of 7 students graduated via the internet distance learning mode in 2009 and 2010. All are employed as occupational safety and health professionals. The Industrial Hygiene Research Laboratories (HERB 222, and 225) are the primary laboratories used in teaching industrial hygiene laboratory courses. These are under the direction of Dr. Roy Rando. Dr. Rando also houses most of the industrial hygiene equipment dedicated to teaching. This includes noise measurement equipment, heat stress monitors, etc. Teaching laboratories for industrial hygiene and air pollution are located on the 21st floor of the Tidewater Building.